Ten Days is Too Long
by ProfTweety
Summary: This is pretty much just some #Shandy loving. A birthday fic for CapricaM1983, a BAMDAMMMster.


_**Ten Days is Too Long**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

 **A/N** : This is pretty much just some #Shandy loving. **Happy Birthday tomorrow, CapricaM1983** , a BAMDAMMMster. _Enjoy_! Leave a review if y'all feel so inspired; they are ever so lovely to read. **#TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

It had been too long since they were last together. Work had kept them busy with a media-frenzied case and Taylor had done nothing but micromanage from the start. He didn't care that he was irritating everyone in the process not to mention slowing things down. No sooner had they solved that case, Taylor threw on another and behaved in much the same manner.

Though Andy had gone over to Sharon's condo a few times in the last ten days, they had only enough energy to sleep. And not nearly enough hours for even that. Though they were tired, they were each just happy to be spending time together outside of work.

Now they had a mandatory weekend off from early afternoon Friday until their shift began on Monday morning. Andy knew exactly how he wanted to spend _all_ of that time. Sharon, it seemed, had other ideas. She actually wanted to _do_ things on both Saturday _and_ Sunday. So that left only Friday without a reason to leave home.

As they entered her condo, he went down the hall to drop his bag. Sitting on the bed, he was hoping against hope she'd follow him and want to stay in there for a few hours at least to make up for lost time. Going to find him, she mentioned something about going to the beach to star gaze and listen to the sound of the crashing waves. So filled with desire, he missed the mischievous glint in her green eyes as she spoke.

Once he noticed she had locked the door, he stood and pulled her to him. Kissing her passionately, he let his hands move over her, untucking her blouse, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Quickly opening each button, the blouse joined the skirt. She was making fast work of his clothing too, letting them drop without regard to where they landed. When they were finally both free from anything that might've gotten in their way, he backed her up to the door. She automatically wrapped a leg around him, grinding against him, enjoying their heated kisses that never seemed to actually have an end or a beginning. It had been too long for _both_ of them.

Sliding into her, he then lifted her other leg and held her against the door, moving quickly within her until his body reminded him he wasn't as young as his desire for her was. Putting her down with a whispered apology as he pulled out, she turned around and braced her hands against the door. He was quickly surrounded by her moist warmth once again. It wasn't long before he felt her muscles clenching, heard her pant his name and begin riding him harder and faster. Once she had experienced her climax, he pulled out and heard what sounded like a whimper rush past her lips until he led her to the bed.

Without any grace at all, frantically kissing, they tumbled onto the mattress. Entering her a third time, he knew they both just needed a release. Slow lovemaking would come later. Fast, animalistic need and desire would be taken care of immediately. As they were both finding themselves on that edge, ready to go over, she squeezed her hand between them and pinched his quivering member. As he let out a loud, "Ouch," he realized he wasn't about to fall over the cliff anymore.

Breathing heavily, she managed to husk out, "I'm sorry if hurt you, Andy, but I want to come again before you do."

Smiling, he grabbed her to him and flipped them both over. "Have your way with me, Sharon," he rasped out. Instantly finding her rhythm, reveling in how he crashed into her as she lowered herself down him each time, it wasn't long before she was panting his name, her fingers clutching the linens around him.

When she had come down from her ecstasy, he rolled them back over again and began pumping wildly inside her. "It's been too long, Sharon," he mumbled before he felt the last wave of control leave him and he collapsed on top of her, sweaty and exhausted. "Ten days can _never_ happen again," he whispered before kissing her deeply though slower this time. The need for a frantic pace was gone. They were completely satisfied.

Their weekend off together had just begun. They'd have trouble walking on Monday if they kept this pace up but they were both hoping they did.

[The End]


End file.
